Pure Carnage
by Orion Drake
Summary: what if the symbiote didn't take over peter's mind what if he had full control would he give it up for his friends and possible love interest or is his mind all caught up in the unlimited power read and find out rate and review and follow and favorite Disclaimer: i don't own nothing of spider-man ultimate or other wise. also rated M for nature audiences only some scenes include sex
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Carnage**

As spidey was injected with the symbiote he could feel it move throughout his body it felt disgusting but at the same time it felt amazing it made him feel like he could do anything like he could lift anything power man could. Like he could swing faster than nova could fly. Like he could beat iron fist in a fist fight. But more amazingly that he could beat White tiger in acrobatic competition with ease. This is a feeling he never wanted to lose. This was the beginning of a new spider-man.

As the goblin watched the symbiote take over peters he couldn't help but feel accomplished like everything he ever wanted was slowly coming to a realization he was even tempted to shed a tear but thought better of it "yes… yes my son. My new smarter better son" the goblin said not bothering to hide the happiness in his voice

"Im not your son goblin but I do like the changes. This power will make me ten times the hero I was before." Peter said shocking goblin

"You still have your sanity and control how is that possible" goblin wasn't disappointed not at all that peter kept his sanity but it was still shocking to say the least

"I don't know guess you just have to have a higher brain function" peter snapped back at him while breaking his restraints and lowering himself to all fours. He's not sure why he got on his hands and feet but it just felt so natural. He then proceeded to jump around trashing the goblin's lair breaking things and knocking over test tubes that held odd looking goop

"Yes show me your strength show me pure carnage" goblin said while raising his fist to show he was happy with what spidey was doing

"Carnage? Hmm, ooh that's good mind if I use that" spidey said slipping over to the large cathedral theme based window.

"Not at all only the best for you my son" he said while raising his arms in a I don't care gesture

"yea, yea whatever with the my son thing im going to go take a swing around and see just what it is exactly this new power can do for me" spidey said flipping out the window into the streets of Manhattan

**Peter's P.O.V**

_'This is amazing. Im amazing. I feel amazing' i_ thought to as i swung towards oscorp tower where i was sure my friends would be. I couldn't wait to show off my new duds and powers the symbiote was amazing it not only enhanced my speed and strength but all of my other senses as well. As I was coming towards oscorp tower I could see everyone at the window watching me. But then I realized another thing

I was coming in way too hot. I tried too slow down but at that time it was way too late. I shot straight through the glass window and hit a table. But I didn't feel it. Any of it just now "This thing ROCKS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Pete is that you?. What happened to you man" harry said

"I'll tell you what happened the best thing in my normal life" I said while unraveling the mask part of the symbiote to show I was in full control

"Pete that stuff isn't good for you it will take control of you and make you evil you make think you have it right now but the truth is that it is getting to you" Harry so blatantly pointed out

"No way harry I got this completely under control I think your dad did something to it because I can't even feel another presence in it. Like it's completely mindless " I argued prepared to keep the new body roommate

"No way parker take that thing off now" Fury said pointing his gun at me prepared to shoot at me and putting extra emphasis into his words.

"Yea dude that things doesn't agree with anyone" Nova threw in

"Got to go with bucket head on this one take that thing off and chuck it in the trash" power-man added while folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you think tiger?" I asked while looking directly at her. She put one claw on her chin and the other across her stomach the responded with.

"maybe you should take it off I mean we don't know what It could do to you" she said "and I don't know what I would do without you" she added that last part in an extremely low whisper but unfortunately for her nova was flying right above her and heard it. It sent him into a fit of laughter.

"Something funny bucket head" I said glaring at him

"Wouldn't you like to know what tigress said." This caused her to look at him wide eyed "but sense Im a nice guy parker I'll tell you. She said she would be…" he never got to finish that sentence because tigresses hand was around his throat and slammed him to the floor claws pointing straight to his face

"Say a single word and you'll be explaining too your kids why you have to use a voice modulator to talk" she said moving her claws slightly closer to his neck the threat made everyone in the room gulp even fury so that's saying something.

"Back to the matter at hand" fury said getting back on track and still aiming his gun at my head "take off the dam symbiote parker" he said taking off the safety too show he was serious

"Make me fury" as soon as the words left my mouth he released a storm of laser shots at me that I easily dodged with a series of front flips after about ten more minutes of dodging his gun finally clicks signaling that he's out of ammo. But this only made him do something I didn't think he would

"Team take down peter parker" this order made everyone go wide out on the team but they did as they were ordered and came at me.

(Freeze time) "In all honesty im glad they did, why you maybe be asking. well I'll tell you why because I don't want the team in trouble because of my decision" I look over at tigress "especially her" (unfreeze time)

As the team charged me my mask came on and I said "no more peter parker**. I. AM. CARNAGE!**" I yelled. Because if fury wanted in enemy he was going to get one. As the team closed in on me power-man was the first to attack he came straight at me with a haymaker pretty normal attack for him. But the weird thing was it seemed so slow. Like I had all the time in the world to dodge it but I didn't I decided to counter. As he brought his fist around to land it I shoved my forearm into his humerus. '_Now I could either send my feet into his gut or punch him in the face which should it be' _I thought about it and decided on something different

I sent a barrage of tendrils into his gut each pounding harder than the last on his stomach I kinda felt bad but it's something I would tuck away for another time. Out of the corner of my eye I could see nova flying at me at top speed so I quickly assessed my options and went with the best attack

I threw power-man into a table on the far side of the room then without even turning to face him I sent a tendril crashing into nova's nose giving him a nose bleed and causing him to do a front flip in mid-air but I wasn't done yet. When his feet went up I shot to more tendrils out and they grabbed his leg's suspending him in air. But not for long because soon enough I was thrashing him around the room. (Freeze time) "Now I never liked bucket head but take note I take no pleasure in this… okay maybe just a little" (unfreeze time)

While I was having fun with nova, iron-fist came up from behind and sucker punched me in the back. The punch lifted me off the ground and not a Nano-second later he followed up with a round house sending me into the far wall. But again it didn't hurt at all then I felt something in my head it was my spider sense that much I knew but when I opened my eyes I saw iron-fist coming at me really slow so I peeled off the wall and slid to the left

Once his fist impacted into the wall I took the opportunity to leg sweep him sending him crashing to the floor back first there was some crunching heard but I ignored it and lifted my leg straight up, then shot it straight down. Successfully cracking at least 3 of his ribs, he immediately balled afterwards crying and grunting in pain and occasionally spitting up blood

I looked up from him to see tigress lunging towards me but for some reason she froze up in front of me and just stopped it was weird but I wasn't going to miss an easy takedown. I pressed my feet to the ground as hard as I could and lunged at her while sticking my right arm out to the right

On impact I had just clothes lined her and boy did it hurt it must have because she did three backflips before she landed on her face screaming in agony for five seconds before blacking out

With all my teammates down I turned and looked at fury he was awe-struck I could tell but he wouldn't show it as usual I was about to approach & engage him in a fight when he dropped some tear gas and slipped on a gas-mask

I backed away slowly from the stuff because even with the symbiote it still burned the hell out of my eyes. When I could finally see again I looked up and saw fury and everyone else in the room was gone and thought to myself '_Wow things at dinner are going to be awk-weird'_ I leapt from oscorp towers and swung off into the air to have some fun

**Parker Residence 8:00**

_'Whew made it just in time for aunt may not to blow a gasket but just in time for things to be awk-weird between me and the team'_ I sighed inwardly then remembered I was still wearing the suit. Without looking around because frankly at this point I didn't care I let the suit un-ravel itself from my body and into some hidden place on my back. As soon as it was done I grabbed the knob and entered

When I came into the house I was greeted with the sight of everyone sitting at the table passing around food then it hit me _'I can skip the awkwardness by just skipping dinner and telling aunt may im not hungry and that im just going to go to bed early granted the team will still probably come bother me afterwards but hey at least we won't have to beat around the bush.'_

With the plan in my head I ventured further into my house and went straight for the stairs till I was stopped by my aunt mays voice ringing out to me as always accept this time it seemed different almost…. Annoying

"Peter where are you going dinners over here" she said with a smile on her face

"Aunt may im not hungry and that im going to go to bed" I said doing my best to sound tired and dreary and to my surprise it sounded pretty good actually

"Well ok make sure you don't throw up on anything" she said while smiling and returning to her food

I simply rolled my eyes and went up to my room to enjoy a bit of reading. Twenty minutes later I hear my aunt may talking to everyone I put my book down slightly and listen in on the conversation I managed to make out the word Phil… date…. Movies…. And later from the words I managed to piece together what she was saying and just went back to my reading as if everything was normal.

Then it hit me like a two ton brick wall. She wasn't going to be here, she was going to leave me and the rest of the team alone…in this house… after what just happened. I quickly shot up and went over to the window to see my aunt may in a cab pulling off, I silently cursed to myself and made a break for my door as fast as possible but before I could lock it. It smashed into my face full force and sent me flying back

My back hit the wall and I looked up to see luke and everyone still in casual clothes and luke had his foot up. im guessing from kicking my door in for dramatic affect. I was holding my nose because it was bleeding ever so slightly and I was extremely pissed "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

I screamed at them holding my nose with my right hand and slowly getting up "what's wrong with us what about you and your whole symbiote fetish parker" sam screamed at me walking into my room with everyone else behind him

I stood up slowly regaining my composure and wiping the blood away from my nose and upper lip before finally speaking "why would I take off the symbiote. I get incredible speed and strength from it and I can become an unstoppable force of good with this thing. So is it really all that bad that I don't want to take it off, just because fury says I should take it off doesn't make him right"

"yes" sam blurted out again "because of you Ava can't talk right, luke has trouble just bending over, im missing teeth and had to get a nose job, and danny has three cracked ribs. All because you didn't want to throw away a stupid symbiote that has tried to kill you before"

"first of all sam you four came at me so you all getting hurt was your own fault all of you are to blame for your own injuries and no one else got it" I said while swiping my hand through the air to signal that, that part of the conversation was done "secondly the symbiote never actually tried to kill me it was always trying to bond with me so fuck off. When you have cold hard evidence that it's trying to do something wrong then I'll take it off but till then, I have a night patrol to do" I said turning my back to them and walking toward the window

"oh no you don't" sam said as he reached forward and tried to grab me but I was too fast. I turned around and instead of shooting webbing the symbiote shot from my arm and pinned him to the wall. The blackness sticking him to the wall better than my webs ever could. He looked at me angrily and I didn't care to tell the truth this look on his face amused me. I squinted my eyes and glared at him as if my eyes would break his fleshy exterior , following this movement I also tilted my head to the right then the left as if inspecting him.

But soon enough I lost my amusement and dropped him in a face fault to the ground. He grunted when he hit the floor _probably out of pain'_ I thought to myself while walking towards my closet and taking out a grey hoodie. I quickly put it on and without saying another word or waiting for another word to be said I bolted out the window onto the lawn and down the block I kept on running the symbiote gave something like infinite stamina so there was no getting tired this was the perfect time to clear my thoughts.

**Ava P.O.V**

I stood there confused as to what the hell just happened I couldn't piece it together for the life of me one minute we were confronting peter like we planned to the next sam was on the wall and the next the love of my life was doing sixty miles per hour on his legs going down fifth avenue. So excuse me if Im a little jumbled (freeze time) chibi spidey and nova shaking chibi tigresses head back and forth like a rattle(unfreeze time)

After catching all of my thoughts in a jar I took off down stairs and grabbed my coat. I then bolted straight out the door, as I got out the door I realized that I didn't grab my coat but I grabbed peter's leather jacket that he wore last week to the Halloween party at flash's house (his mom invited pete and he took me as his plus one I thought about that day and how amazing it was. while I put on his jacket and grabbed his spider cycle and took off

**Flashback of last week**

We had just arrived at the party and everything was cool I was dressed as storm from the X-men I know not really scary but she was my idol. peter was dressed as ghost rider who claims to have met rolled my eyes at that one. him being the huge nerd he is put on a skull mask and used special effects to make fake look alike fire. Everything was fun and I was beyond happy that peter chose me instead of one of the guys. About thirty minutes into the party things got boring so me and peter bailed and went to the mall still in our costumes but it was Halloween so no one noticed.

We walked around the mall and even did some shopping peter bought me a stuffed cat and I rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. We walked around for hours eventually leaving the mall and going to a street fair. It was cute and pretty spacious it was two blocks long and there were stands everywhere. They all gave off an orange and yellow glow that added to the somewhat creepiness in the air we partied there for a couple hours and stopped in a photo booth. That was the highlight of my life. Because that day peter parker held me in his arms.

And to make it even better he kissed me. Granted it was on my nose but still it counted…. In my head…

**Flashback end**

As I came back to reality I remembered where he put the tickets I reached into the left inside coat pocket and there they were six photo's all lined up the first one was us hugging the second was us raspberrying at each other, the third was pete carrying me on his back while he looked at me and I looked at him, the fourth was him pressing me against the wall in that sort of scene in the movie where people kiss, the fifth one was him flexing while I sat on his arm, and the last was the kiss on the nose. I smiled at this one I ripped it off and the fourth one and tucked them into my bra refocusing on the road I could see a man in a grey hoodie sitting on the steps I quickly smiled and pulled up in front of him.

"Need a ride handsome" I said and he looked up to confirm that this was in fact my spider wearing a smile none the less


	2. Authors Note

Whats up guys, i know it's been a while but I'm not dead. I lost my computer and, i just got this iPad son i can't update. But i should have a laptop by friday, at the least so i can get back to the story. Ill be doing weekly updates, so again thanks for staying with through this rough time. And the story will be updated, in no time.


End file.
